


Surat Kecil Terakhir

by HersiaPuteri_07



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Interracial By Fantasy Standards
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HersiaPuteri_07/pseuds/HersiaPuteri_07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura. gadis cantik Konoha yang mengidap kanker otak. ia jatuh cinta pada seorang uchiha yang terkenal cool-nya. tapi ia tak akan bisa mengungkapkannya secara langsung. dari sinilah surat itu tercipta.</p><p> </p><p>#ForBiweeklyPrompt5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surat Kecil Terakhir

Surat Kecil Terakhir  
.  
Romance Friendship Sad Ending  
.  
Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
.  
Rated T  
.  
Warning: Out Of Character, Typo(s), Dll.

For #BiweeklyPrompt5

“Ketika surat ini telah sampai mungkin aku telah……”

 

Sakura menyisir rambutnya secara perlahan sambil memandang ke cermin. Air matanya perlahan menetes. Membasahi pipinya.  
“Ya Tuhan.. Rambutku sudah mulai rontok. Perlahan aku akan membotak. Merah jambu, kita akan berpisah” gumam Sakura. Ia terus menyisir rambutnya yang rontok. HandPhonenya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ada telepon rupanya. Ia dengan cepat mengangkat telepon dari guru kelasnya.  
“Moshi-moshi.. Konbawa, Anko-sensei. Ada apa?” tanya Sakura.  
“Ohh…. Iya, terimakasih infonya sensei. Konbawa moo” balas Sakura setelah Anko-Sensei menjawab pertanyaannya. Setelah menaruh HandPhonenya, ia membuka bukunya. Ia baru ingat kalau lusa adalah Ujian Nasional. Saking seriusnya dengan jadwal kemo, ia sampai hampir lupa. Untung ada Anko-sensei yang memberitahu. Tadi Anko-sensei juga memberi keringanan untuk Sakura. Yakni ia diperbolehkan mengikuti Ujian tersebut di rumah dengan pengawasan petugas juga tentunya. Tetapi Sakura tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Ia lebih memilih berangkat ke sekolah dan bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

Lusanya ia berangkat seperti biasa. Masuk ke ruangan Ujian yang telah ditentukan. Duduk di kursinya. Bersebelahan dengan Hinata, sahabat karibnya. Pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit bel dibunyikan. Semua murid segera masuk ke ruangan masing-masing. Ujian pun dimulai. Sakura mengerjakan soal-soal Ujian sama seperti yang lain. Awalnya tak ada sesuatu terjadi tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan pusing yang amat sangat. Diletakkan pensilnya di atas kertas ujian. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memijit kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Ia meringis menahan sakit.

“Sakura, kau pusing?” tanya Hinata ketika melihat Sakura memijit kepalanya.  
“Hmm? Aku enggak papa kok. Cuma lagi nginget-nginget rumus..” jawab Sakura sedikit berbohong. Ia tersenyum. Ia benar-benar tak mau membuat temannya mengkhawatirkannya atau merepotkan kawannya. Ia kembali mengerjakan soal-soal Ujian. Saat mengerjakan soal ke dua puluh, kepalanya kembali berdenyut. Pandangannya sedikit kabur. Darah agak kental keluar dengan perlahan dari hidungnya. Ia mimisan. Sakura kembali memijat kepalanya. Ia mulai merintih kesakitan. Mendengar rintihan pelan Sakura, Hinata menyelinguk.

“Sakura? Kau kenapa? Kau mimisan? Sebaiknya kau ke UKS saja” saran Hinata. Sakura meletakkan jarinya di bibirnya. Menyuruh Hinata diam. Kepalanya menggeleng perlahan.  
“Kau tidak-“  
“Aku tidak apa-apa..” setelah berkata seperti itu, Sakura tergeletak. Kepalanya tergeletak di meja. Tangannya lurus lemas. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Melihat hal itu Hinata mengguncangkan tubuh Sakura.  
“Sakura.. sadar, Sakura” gumamnya.  
“Sensei!! Sakura pingsan” kata Hinata sedikit berteriak agar Kakashi-sensei, yang sedang berjaga disitu mendengar. Kakashi-sensei segera berjalan ke meja Sakura. Menatap Sakura sebentar.  
“Bantu sensei mengangkatnya ke UKS” ucapnya. Ino segera bangkit dari kursinya.  
Mengantar Sakura ke UKS dan meletakkan Sakura di kasur UKS. Kakashi-sensei mengambil teh hangat untuk Sakura. Ino mendekatkan minyak kayu putih ke hidung Sakura. Berusaha agar Sakura dapat menghirup aroma minyak kayu putih tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian kepala Sakura bergerak. Matanya terbuka perlahan. Sasuke tersenyum.  
“Ino? Aku dimana? Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Sakura.  
“Kau di UKS sekolah, tadi kau pingsan saat mengerjakan soal. Apa kankermu sudah semakin parah?” tanya Ino balik.  
“Eh- Aku cuma kecapean kok-“ jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.  
“Kecapean?? ..” Ino menatap Sakura sekejap. Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang. Takut Ino membujuknya untuk pergi ke Oto.  
“Yaudah, kalau gitu kamu banyak istirahat ya. Soalnya tadi kamu udah sampai mimisan. Sayang juga kan kalau enggak ikut Ujian?” saran Ino. Sakura mengangguk. Beberapa saat kemudian Kakashi-sensei datang membawakan teh hangat untuk Sakura. Sakura meminumnya.

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura berjalan perlahan. Ia menatap sana-sini. Sepi. Hanya ada asap putih yang menemaninya. Setelah lumayan lama berjalan, ia bertemu dengan Sasuke, Ayah, Ibu, dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Sakura mendekat. Tetapi jarak mereka serasa terus menjauh ketika Sakura berusaha mendekat.  
“Jangan pergi,Sakura….!!” teriak mereka kepada Sakura. Sakura menangis.  
“Aku tidak pergi!! Kenapa kalian menjauh? Kenapa jarak diantara kita semakin menjauh?” teriak Sakura putus asa. Ia duduk lemas. Membiarkan air matanya menetes deras.  
“Sakura… Ayo kita pergi, kau sudah ditunggu di istana sana” ucap Kushina kepada Sakura sambil memeluknya. Khusina adalah orangtua Naruto yang beberapa hari lalu meninggal. Meninggal pada hari sabtu.  
“Istana? Apa mereka bisa ikut?” tanya Sakura.  
“Tidak” jawab Khusina.  
“Aku tidak mau!! Khusina-sensei kan guruku sekaligus orangtua Naruto yang meninggal Sabtu kemarin, kok bisa disini?” tanya Sakura.  
“Sakura!!!! Jangan pergi!!!” teriak mereka semua. Tak mau kehilangan Sakura.  
“Teman-Teman!!!!!” teriak Sakura. Ia terbangun.  
“Kau kenapa?” tanya Hinata, sahabatnya. Semua sedang berdiri di dekat ranjang Sakura. Seperti menunggu Sakura sadar. Sakura memeluk Sasuke yang ada di samping kiri ranjangnya.  
“Kau kenapa,Sakura?” tanya Sasuke. Melihat hal itu Ino ijin keluar dengan alasan menelepon seseorang. Sai mengikuti Ino.  
“Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku tidak mau ke istana itu!” ucap Sakura ketakutan.  
“Kau ini bicara apa?” Sasuke melepas pelukan Sakura.  
“Siapa yang akan meninggalkanmu? Kita tetap disini” ucap Karin.  
“Iya. Kita tidak akan pergi. Ya kan, Naruto?” sambung Hinata. Naruto mengangguk.  
“Kalian harus janji itu!” kata Sakura. Semua mengiyakan.

Sementara itu….

“Kenapa aku ini? Aku tidak seharusnya cemburu seperti ini!! Sakura sedang sakit dan butuh banyak perhatian serta kasih sayang!!” ucap Ino pada dirinya sendiri. Sai menghampirinya.  
“Kau masih cemburu,ya?” tanya Sai. Ino menghapus air matanya. Ia membalikkan badan dan tersenyum.  
“Tidak,kok” jawab Ino.  
“hh.. Senyuman palsu itu, hanya aku yang bisa membuatnya. Ya kan? Kau tak bisa meniruku” ucap Sai. Ia tertawa seakan menyombongkan dirinya.  
“Kau- Kau ini!! Bicara apa sih! Sudahlah ayo! Kita ke Sakura” ajak Ino kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Sakura. Sai mengikutinya.

 

* * *

 

 

Esoknya Ino, Sasuke, Sai, Hinata, Karin, Naruto, dan guru-guru di sekolah begitu terkejut dan sedih ketika mendengar berita lelayu itu. Sakura meninggal malam tadi. Sekitar pukul sebelas. Murid-murid diajak melayad ke rumah Sakura sepulang sekolah. Mereka pergi ke sana bersama. Sasuke langsung meluncur ke jasad Sakura yang ditutup dengan kain putih dan selendang.  
“Sakura!!Aku belum menembakmu. Kita belum merayakan ulang tahunmu yang seharusnya hari ini. Kita belum merayakan tahun baru bersama. Kenapa kamu harus pergi secepat ini…. Hiks! hah… Hiks! hiks!” ucap Sasuke terisak. Air matanya menetes. Menetes di pipi Sakura.  
“Sasuke.. Sudahlah..” Sai menarik Sasuke. Sasuke berlari keluar. Ke ayunan di samping rumah Sakura. Duduk di ayunan yang biasa diduduki Sakura.  
“Sasuke..” panggil seseorang. Sasuke membalikkan badannya.  
“Nenek??” kata Sasuke setelah melihat Nek Chiyo. Nek Chiyo menyerahkan amplop.  
“Ini ada surat dari Sakura. Surat ini nenek temukan di meja Sakura saat nenek melihat Sakura tergeletak di mejanya. Nenek kira Sakura tidur, tapi ternyata… dia hiks..hiks.. meninggal” ucap Nek Chiyo sambil menyerahkan amplop yang ada di tangannya. Sasuke menerimanya.  
“Nenek kedalam dulu. Jangan menangis ya. Kau pria!” ucap Nek Chiyo kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah. Sasuke duduk di ayunan dan membuka surat itu secara perlahan.

 

> _**"Sasuke.. Mungkin ketika surat ini telah sampai aku telah pergi ke istana itu..** _   
>  _**Istana yang diceritakan tante Kushina.. Kau ingat kan saat aku bermimpi itu???** _   
>  _**Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan aku mencintai kamu dan .. Terimakasih atas dinginmu selama ini.. Mungkin aku tak akan bisa jadian denganmu karena Bunga tidak akan bertahan lama di tengah salju. Kau tahu itu,kan??? Dan muungkin ini surat terakhir dariku. Aku menunggumu di istana surga yaaa** _
> 
> _**Sakura”** _

“Aku juga mencintaimu… Sakura. Tunggu aku” ucap Sasuke.

END


End file.
